


Honey and Almonds

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels in Heat, M/M, Mating, Reunions, Romance, Scents, Short One Shot, Wings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. During the events of Changing Channels, after Castiel is zapped from the bright motel room, Gabriel comes to him. Their graces being so near each other has ignited their heats and they need to mate and reconnect after centuries of being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Almonds

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've gotten into Castiel/Gabriel recently and I thought I'd try my hand at it. This is just a short little one shot to get my feet wet, if you will. Now, just so you know, I don't believe all angels are brothers and sisters, I feel they call each other brother and sister the same way monks and nuns do.  
> That being said, please enjoy.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

The scent of honey on the breeze was the only warning Castiel had before this alleged Trickster appeared before him. Castiel recognized him just as easily as he did minutes before in that too cheery motel room. “Gabriel, why are you doing this?”

“Right to the point” the archangel smirked “I always liked that about you, Castiel.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled “Brother.”

“I gotta say” Gabriel sauntered into Castiel’s personal space “nice choice in vessel, my little chickadee.”

“I am not a chickadee” Castiel put his hands on his hips.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “You really need some lessons in humanity.”

“What does a chickadee have to do with humanity?”

The archangel huffed in exasperation “Everything.”

“Why are you doing this to Sam and Dean?”

“They need to learn” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

“Learn what?”

“They need to play the roles that destiny dealt out for them.”

“No. Humans have free will. They don’t have to do anything they do not want to.”

Gabriel cocked his head and regarded him “Here and I thought you would have turned into a obedient little soldier in my absence.”

“For a while I was but the Winchesters…”

“Do you really think I brought you to this room to talk about those assbutts?” he waved an arm and indicated the room they were in. It was a bedroom to put it simply. The bed was large and draped in black and gold coverings, the walls and floor appeared to be marble and there were two marble columns on either side of the bed.

“Then why did you?” Castiel asked slowly.

“Really? Are you really still so naïve? You are on the verge of heat, I can smell it on you” he breathed in at the crook of Castiel’s shoulder “almonds, just like I remember.”

Castiel stepped back “You wish to copulate?”

Gabriel smiled in a way that seemed slightly predatory “Ever since you waltzed into this little game my grace has been craving yours. You must have noticed.”

“You are entering heat as well.”

“Yes, being near you does that to me.”

“It hadn’t occurred to be until now. I haven’t been in heat since…”

“Since I left. Me neither.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Let’s not talk about that now” Gabriel stepped closer, wrapped a hand around Castiel’s tie and tugged. Castiel was jerked downwards and his long lost mate captured his lips.

Against his better judgment Castiel sank into it, rested his hands on Gabriel’s waist and pulled him flush with his body.

“Show me your wings, honeybee” Gabriel murmured into the kiss.

“Only if you show me yours” Castiel nibbled on Gabriel’s lower lip, following the muscle memory of his vessel.

Gabriel chuckled as he broke the kiss and bucked his hips “You first, seraph” his honey eyes began to glow angelic blue. Their heats had both awoken now and the need and desire to mate was irresistible. The two could do nothing else until they were satiated.

Gabriel stepped back and snapped his fingers, removing all their clothing in an instant. “Oooh, someone isn’t circumcised.”

Castiel looked down at himself and saw that his penis was erect and indeed in its natural state. “My vessel was a religious man.”

“Well at least he’s not in there anymore. Would hate to traumatize the poor guy. I made this myself” he indicated himself. Gabriel’s body was, while slightly shorter than the average human male, was strong and hard just as his length was.

“I find myself to be quite pleased with your skills” Castiel said, licking his lips.

Gabriel smiled “Wings now.”

Castiel did as instructed and manifested his ebony wings. They were solid, unlike the shadows he had shown to others. An angel’s wings could only be solid in the presence of one’s true mate.

“So beautiful” Gabriel breathed and ran a hand through the feathers of one wing.

Castiel shivered pleasantly “Your turn, Mate.”

A moment later, Gabriel’s six magnificent golden wings filled almost the entirety of what was left of the space.

“I have missed gazing upon these” Castiel put a palm on one of the lowest wings.

Gabriel groaned “That’s it baby, that’s it.” He put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and pushed him back to the bed “Ever make love the human way?”

“No” Castiel fell back and Gabriel straddled him.

The archangel leaned down and kissed him again “It’ll be fun.”

…

They lay together afterwards, limbs tangled. Gabriel’s fingers danced over Castiel’s chest “I missed you.”

“Then why did you leave?”

Gabriel kissed the top of his head “Later” he sighed “your pets are calling me. Wait here.” He disappeared.

Minutes later Castiel found himself fully dressed and in a warehouse, facing Gabriel who was trapped in a circle of holy fire.


End file.
